


Tell It Again (Please, It's Too Funny)

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Height Difference, Sweet Kisses and Just Desserts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And this is mainly Tadashi-centric, Awkward Encounters, Awkward Lunch not-date, Awkwardness, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tadashi brings home food for Kei, There isnt really any tsukkiyama to begin with, Theres like 3 OCs, at the end, mainly, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just his luck that she'd go crying to him as soon as she entered class, with him being the only other one in the room so he didn’t have any other choice but to try and comfort her. </p>
<p>So he offered to go to lunch with her since he didn’t see any other choice. </p>
<p>She was cute, he couldn’t deny, but he was gay and she reminded him too much of himself personality-wise to ever be attracted to her.</p>
<p>****<br/>Tadashi would much rather go to lunch with Kei but at least now he has a funny story???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It Again (Please, It's Too Funny)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third part of my series BUT they don't come in properly and alone until near the end. And it's Yama-centric mostly and theres 3 OCs but they're like...named but nothing special really

Tadashi was leaving the classroom, new lunch plans made (or more, thrust upon him by as crying girl in his class) as he saw Kei waiting at the end of the hallway, staring narrowly at the girl clinging to his arm and singing his praises before Tadashi smiled and waved, beginning to walk over to where he was stood; the girl continued to hold his arm (too) tightly, but he ignored her for the moment. 

He hadn’t seen Kei since he dropped him at his first class that morning from them eating breakfast at a small café before they came to school. They always got breakfast together because it was rare that they could meet to get lunch with how often their classes clashed and the work they preferred to do between classes – so there was less to do when they got home, as well as having other things to do. They go to the same university, but the classes they take are too different and require a lot of research, on Kei’s part, and time spent doing projects, in Tadashi’s. Plus they both have to work until late so that they can keep the pretty-nice apartment they love – it has another bedroom, granted it’s small and can only fit in a bed and chest of draws but still! 

“Yamaguchi, are you coming to lunch?” Kei asked, he usually only used Tadashi’s first name when they were alone or at least knew nobody was listening to them. 

For a moment, Tadashi forgot about the girl on his arm and nodded enthusiastically, answering “Of course Tsukki!” until the girl burst into tears again, saying, “B-but you s-said you w-would come with me!” And instantly Yamaguchi felt guilty. 

“O-Oh, um, yeah, sure, but Tsukki could come too, right?” he asked, nervously glancing between them both. They were eating the same expression, same downturned mouth, crinkle between the brows, nose wrinkling _almost_ in time. That would be a no then. 

“It's okay Yamaguchi, I’ll see you at home, yeah?” Kei said, not waiting for a response before sloping off down the halls, signature smirk in place. Tadashi stares after him a moment, slight awe in his expression. "Come on Yamaguchi-kun, otherwise we'll miss being back for class on time!” she said happily, all previous signs of sadness gone. 

“O-okay, sure.” He was slightly reluctant to go after the opportunity to go with Kei was offered, but he _had_ promised, and he certainly wasn’t one to go back on his word. He got a text from Kei as they were arriving, and took a moment to reply as he ignored the girl momentarily. 

The girl was called Suzuki Kazuko and she was in his childhood studies class for the past two years; he had been chosen to partner up with her for a couple of class projects, but other than that didn’t know her all too well. It was just his luck that she'd go crying to him as soon as she entered class, with him being the only other one in the room so he didn’t have any other choice but to try and comfort her. 

So he offered to go to lunch with her since he didn’t see any other choice. 

She was cute, he couldn’t deny, but he was gay and she reminded him too much of himself personality-wise to ever be attracted to her. She was wearing a deal coloured shirt under a pink sweater that said _Santa Baby_ on it, with white jeans, thick will scarf and fluffy coat, with equally fluffy boots. 

“Thank you for coming with me Yamaguchi-kun.” She said as they say down and a waitress came over. 

It was a nice place; the café was big enough to have a lot of space between tables and need waitresses to take orders, but small enough to still feel cosy and homely. They ordered their drinks quickly, as well as good to hold them over until whenever they next decided to eat. 

Tadashi found out a lot about Sazuki, but mainly because she just talked on and on, not letting him get a word in edgeways. It was annoying, and Tadashi tried to not get agitated by it – her boyfriend had just dumped her and so her world fell down around her but- It was still annoying. 

If he was being honest he never knew somebody who talked as much as her, besides maybe Hinata, Tanaka, Noya and Bokuto - _but_ they were all calmer with their boyfriends and himself, and they all talked _to_ him as well, not at him. She stopped talking as soon as the waitress came back with the bill and Tadashi got his wallet out to pay, and she was blushing. 

“I’m so sorry Yamaguchi-kun, I’ve been a horrible date and haven’t asked you anything!” she said as she jumped up and began to put her coat and scarf. Tadashi pulled his scarf on top but she grabbed his arm and pulled him out, apologizing over and over as she started to ask him things. 

He had a Behavioural Psychology class next, that she wasn’t in, and was just about to tell her as he stopped to go another direction but- she was looking at him through her lashes and Tadashi panicked a little as she said quietly, “I had a good time on this date Tadashi-kun.” 

The change of name did _not_ go unnoticed by Tadashi and immediately pulled himself away, objecting surprisingly loud. 

“Please don’t call me that! And it wasn’t a date!” Her face fell.

“What? I thought that’s why you asked me? I like you a lot Tadashi-kun, and was really hoping to kiss you at some point.” She blushes even more and moved a curl out of her eyes. 

“O-oh no! No! I’m sorry but I-I’m not attracted to you like that, or in any way. And I won’t be.” Tadashi clears up. 

“Oh...c-can I ask why not?” she asks hesitantly. 

“I’m gay,” he says awkwardly, “and I have a boyfriend, but even then there was no chance of it. Sorry.”

“Why did you ask me to lunch then?” she asks, her eyes narrowing and ready to cut through his words. 

“Well you seemed, kinda, really upset, so I thought you might want to spend lunch with somebody, after what happened.” He says, scratching the back of his neck and checking his watch as he does. He _really_ should be getting to class if he wants to see his professor before class about their last essays. 

“So you took me on a _pity_ date?!” She is practically yelling already and it really is unnerving Tadashi. He doesn’t know what to do, apart from nod slightly. Because, yes, okay, he had worked on his nerves and anxiety a lot since high school, and they were at an all time low right now – but putting him in situations like this increased them because he wasn’t used to the situation. “Fine,” she huffs, “whatever, don’t speak to me again.” She walks away and Tadashi can’t help but swing his arms outwards in shock: _he never meant for it to come across as asking for a date!_ As far as he remembers, she had been sobbing over having her lunch plans cancelled since he dumped her, and he offered to “join her” for lunch. How did that sound like a date!? 

Tadashi looks at his watch again and begins to hurry to class so he can catch his teacher, before having a ten minute talk over something and then having class cut halfway through. 

After class he knows that Kei would be at work (at a nearby restaurant where he's a waiter, with the most real-fake smile around, and he claims he doesn’t hate it) while Tadashi has practice and then work. Volleyball was one of the things that he loved to do the most, and he had been a starter since halfway through their first year and that as saying something since their school was actually quite good for volleyball teams, and sports teams in general. 

When he got there Yukimura Haruto, the team's setter and vice captain, was already there and about to leave until he saw Tadashi com in and started talking to him about class. They don’t share any classes, but they have a couple of the same people, and Yukimura likes to talk to him about them and what he thinks; Tadashi joins in, it’s not like he’s not like that after spending all that time with Kei doing the exact same thing. 

He says that he saw Tadashi with somebody at lunch – that wasn’t Kei – and wondered what it was about. (Kei once picked him up from practice in first year, so they all know.) 

“Oh, well you know Suzuki Kazuko?” Yukimura nods. “Well her boyfriend dumped her-”

“To be expected, honestly.” Yukimura interrupted as he cracked a smile, and Tadashi smiles gently.

“Yeah well she came into class crying and I was the only one there so-” and he recounts how the afternoon went and how she stormed off without much warning before he went to class and he didn’t know how to react. With Yukimura’s sense of humour it isn’t a surprise that he's clinging to both Tadashi and the wall as they walk to the gym before the others arrive, tears threatening to spill out, Tadashi can’t help but join him and begin to laugh with him because of how contagious his laugh is. 

When they get to the gym they take five minutes to just calm down and catch their breath before they begin to practice, drinking large gulps of water so their throats don’t dry up. 

“Want to practice spiking?” Yukimura asks, grabbing the cart of balls from the storage

“Sure.” They fell into the routine for an hour, Tadashi only hitting about half of them before the rest of the team comes in for normal practice, where Tadashi takes the time to show one of the first years how to perfect their jump float serve, since Tadashi is the only other who has it down to a point. 

Practice ends on a high note two hours later, and Yamaguchi gets changed to go to where he works in a café, sometimes serving people but usually in the back baking for tomorrow and later on in the night, because a surprising amount of people come in around one in the morning although usually other students. 

He never works that late though and usually gets home around ten, with some kind of baked good or something, intending to feed it to Kei as he won’t have eaten and will still be up, plus it’s nice to get opinions on some things he bakes sometimes. 

Tadashi enjoys his work and finds it rather relaxing, and the only other person that works is a girl called Wakahisa Misaki who reminds him of Kei to an extent, and they get along fantastically well to say how lazy she is – although she’s quite good with customer service, he will admit. She asks how his day was and so he recounts how lunch to her, like earlier, and she just ends in a snickering heap, banging her fist in the counter.

Around six ‘til nine is fairly relaxed this time of year, with the cold, so people only stop in on their way home from the library late at night, or between eleven and five on the way to and from most classes. 

In the kitchen he begins to make the usual requested food, decorating the ginger cake and other such treats suitable for the season, carefully and methodically, humming along with the music playing on the radio. It was catchy enough to remember, but not enough that makes him want to dance along.

Then he went about making different muffins, his favourite were plain white chocolate and raspberry, but he knows Kei prefers strawberry white chocolate and raspberry. Tadashi couldn’t, personally, handle the amount of different flavours, however it makes a good apology for not having lunch with him earlier. Which is what he’d much rather be doing anyway, as he hope Kei knows already. 

By the time they’re done he's already stayed an extra twenty minutes from having to help out front when something came up with his co-worker’s brothers, so quickly packs them into one of the boxes that they have lying around, for storage usually, before collecting his part of the tips and saying goodbye to the siblings. 

It takes him ten minutes to walk home usually, when it’s spring and he can walk home with a spring in his step as the cool wind blows against his face. However trudging through the snow that’s eight inches deep as a bitter wind hits his face and making it hurt slightly, it takes a little over half an hour. 

Once he opens the door, he's met with just a lamp on next to the couch. He slips his shoes off to leave by the door, along with his bag, and walks over to the breakfast bar that separates their kitchen from living room to put the muffins down before kneeling beside the couch to pick up Kei’s glasses from where they fell off in his sleep. He tries to shake Kei awake, but he’s too far gone and sleeping waves Tadashi’s hands away, so instead he moves them to cup his face as he strokes his cheeks lightly, moving to place a kiss on his forehead. He grabs his laptop from where he left it this morning on the coffee table, and then shifting Kei’s legs so that were settled on top of his lap as he proofread an essay due in an hour, deciding to wake Kei up when he’s emailed it in. 

“Did you finish your essay yet?” Kei asks sleepily after twenty minutes of stirring, moving his legs, just enough to stop the numbness spreading but not so it disrupted Tadashi’s working. 

“Not quite, go back to sleep, I can wake you when I’m done. Then we can go to bed. Did you get all your essays finished?” Tadashi asks but doesn’t look up from his work. 

“No it’s fine, did you bring anything from the café?” Tadashi lifts his laptop as Kei moves his legs more, sitting up now. 

“At the bar.” Tadashi answers, moving his hand to cover his small laugh that escapes while Kei fetches it, handing one to Tadashi and taking one for himself. 

Kei hums his praises gently as he leans his head sideways to rest it on Tadashi’s shoulder, not tall enough to rest on his head anymore. The muffin was gone when Tadashi finally finished his essay and had sent it in an email to his professor and sighed with finality. 

“I’m glad that’s finished.” He says as he leans his head against Kei’s and wrapped an arm around his middle. “’M tired.” Tadashi says with a yawn. 

“Same.” Kei says before standing up and holding his hands out for Tadashi to take. “Come on, Dashi, come to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow.” 

“I know, I know Kei, tomorrow I think we should get lunch.” He takes Kei’s hand to allow himself to be pulled up.

“Oh yeah, how did that go today?” he could see a smirk gracing his face. 

“Oh fantastically,” Tadashi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, she talked non-stop and then found out that it wasn’t a date when she thought it was.” They walk towards their room and Kei stops him just underneath their doorway to kiss him briefly, before whispering “Mistletoe.” 

As the only place of Christmas decoration that they have honestly bothered with, they make a point to constantly respect it’s power. So Tadashi leans up for another, deeper, kiss, before murmuring “Sleep?” against the rosy lips in front of him. 

“Sure.” Tadashi gets pushed backwards lightly and they both separate to strip down before getting into their warmest pyjamas and burrowing as far down in the two comforters and extra blankets as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and in case you were wondering, Yama is studying to go to school and become a teacher because I already got an idea for the next story which it would link to, and Tsukki is studying dinosaurs obviously. And they live together now and they're cuties tbh but yeah okay I'm gonna stop rambling.


End file.
